The Ultimate Demise
by FallenSavi
Summary: (Multi crossover with Death Note,Teen Titans, Martin Mystery,Code Lyoko, Ben 10 AF, PPG/Z, and Danny Phantom) Trigon is bringing together a group of terrifying foes, to once again finish off the Universe, including the once well-known Kira. But When there is evil, good inevitably follows,and consequences are unleashed at the same measure. but can anything overcome pure darkness?
1. Genesis (intro)

Ryuk stared at the infinite darkness around him. "The realm of nothingness? '', he questioned. "Why do you suppose Scath sent us here?''

"Isn't it obvious?" Him responded from behind. "He wouldn't send us anywhere if we couldn't be used in plotting his rule in the physical realms. Why else would he bother?"

"And no one can hear or see us in an area such as this one", another creature spoke. "It is the perfect place to conduct a scheme.

Four giant eyes, glowing bright red, appeared before them.

"With the exception of Ryuk , all of your statements are correct. However, that is only the surface of what I have in mind for you four."

"Us..four?", Ryuk asked. "But there's only-

"Sorry I'm late"

The shinigami turned around. Standing in front of him, right before his eyes, was Light Yagami. He didn't look quite the same, though. His hair was a bloody crimson, and his skin was dull and grey. Death was in his eyes. You could say that his true colors were finally showing.

"Since when were YOU apart of this?", Him scoffed. "You're not one of us."

" He is now," the death god corrected. "You see, after I wrote his name in my notebook, we made another deal.

I could have a second life, if I spent it as a shinigami", Kira explained. "The deal was organized by Scath himself, so of course he will reap the benefits in the bigger picture.

"Really now? ", Him smirked.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise. With your intellectual abilities, the third creature stated.

"Perhaps", Trigon continued, "but for now your tasks are separate from his. I want you to drop your note books in three different paces at the exact same time" His eyes turned to Light. "And I have a special task for you"

_Torrington Academy, Quebec_

_7:35 AM_

"Come on, Martin! Could you at least help me with SOME of the books?!, Diana whined, struggling to keep a hold of them. School was about to start, and they still had quite bit of ways to go, walking and all. Really, anyone would hate carrying a lot in that kind of situation. Her step brother shrugged.

"Sorry Di, but you were the one who checked out all those books, so you kinda brought that on yourself. Besides, I need to rest my arms. I have to play dodge-ball today!"

"Oh, Martin you're so rude and insensitive! If I were you, I'd pay a little less attention to myself and-

Diana suddenly tripped and fell, her books scattering everywhere.

"Good to know sis", Martin mocked, "But if I were you,, I'd pay more attention to where I was going!"

"Just shut up and help me pick up these books"

"Wish I could, but I'm gonna be late for school!'' He quickly brushed off the situation and rushed away, leaving his sister way behind.  
"Ugh! I can't believe I have to deal with this myself!" she complained, while picking up her many books one by one. "Wait a minute..." Mixed in with the others, there was an extra book on the ground. She picked it up curiously. It was a small and simple black note book with the title 'Death Note' That's definitely not something she recalled getting. "A notebook of death? But…that's not possible…" A shadow came over her.

"Nothing's impossible"

The girl looked up. A shinigami, a death god, was towering above her. She froze

"Hey, you got any apples on ya?"

Diana Lombard let out a terrible shriek.


	2. Disciples

_Japan_

_10:00 AM_

The room was quiet and empty. Well, with an exception. Alone in the room was the world's greatest detective, lying in the middle of the floor. Strangely however, he didn't look dead. Sure enough, he slowly began to open his eyes. "Wha- what's going on?"

He sat up and looked around. "What am I doing here?"

L paused and looked at his hands, which once again had feeling in them. "Why am I alive?" This was the biggest question. People don't just come back to life, and of course, Lawliet vividly remembered his death and how he died in great detail. He remembered the heart attack, he remembered when he fell, and he remembered getting to see Light's true colors before it was finally over. But waking up again? "Could it have been Kira? No. He only possessed the power to kill, and it doesn't make any sense to resurrect the person you wanted dead in the first place. It has to be something else. If shinigami exist, maybe it's not a stretch for other supernatural things to exist also. It's currently the only possible explanation." L glanced over his shoulder, and across the room from him was a fairly small desk. Sitting on desk was a newspaper, and on top of that an apple. "Now what is all this about?" He carefully got up and made his way over to the desk. When he skimmed through the newspaper, he found himself in quite a shock. It stated that more supernatural murders were yet again taking place. He glared at the apple. "KIRA!"

He had no doubt in his mind Light was behind this, but he didn't understand how. L may have died, but it wasn't in vain. He knew very well than Mello and Near would succeed in taking this guy down, even if it killed them too. So the question is how. How did Kira return?

_Titans Tower, Jump City_

_8:20 PM  
_"Wonderful BeastBoy!", Starfire exclaimed. "You are winning!" Cyborg and BB were once again playing one of their racing games to pass the time, while Star continued to watch enthusiastically.

" Actually Star," Cyborg chuckled, "you have to be ahead of the other player to win!"

" And whoever wins has to play me!", Robin added.

"What fun! I shall go fetch Raven so she may join us!" The happy Tamaranean joyfully flew through the tower until she made it to Raven's room. Then she landed and momentarily suppressed her excitement to knock on the door. " Raven?" No response. " Hello? Raven?" Still no response. " Oh.. why will she not answer?" Star turned to walk away..  
"NOOOOOO!" Raven screamed from her room. Hearing the yell she immediately turned around and smashed the door down.

"RAVEN!", Starfire gasped. The half-demon was on the floor, doubled over and groaning, with her fingers pressed against her forehead.

" No!..Ugh!...Stop!...GET OUTTA MY HEAD!", she moaned. Star ran to Raven and fell to her knees, pulling her closer.

"Raven , please, what is going on?!"  
"Brace yourself, Starfire", she said as she lifted her head to look her friend in the eyes. "I'm going to die soon."

Meanwhile, the guys were still out in the entertainment center playing video games, BB still losing. However, in a matter of minutes, the game system shut off out of nowhere without a warning and without rebooting.

"Uh.. what just happened?", BeastBoy asked in total confusion. As they were getting up to check the system, the monitor came back on, and the screen showed a large calligraphic L. This was incredibly strange. None of the titans have ever seen anything like this before. A filtered voice came through the speakers.

"I need the undivided attention of ALL the heroes and heroines receiving this message". All.. The titans aren't the only ones being requested. Someone who's good at hacking private technology is now calling out to several peace-keepers across the globe. Whether this hacker is good or evil, this must be serious. The mysterious voice continued. "I know you're wondering how I'm here right now, but that's not important. However, I can assure you that I am the real L." The real L? Robin started to wonder how well-known this person was. Come to think of it, he was starting to sound familiar. "I've contacted each of you because there is another supernatural murderer out there". Now this is really starting to sound familiar. It was starting to sound like that tragic global event that happened a few years ago. Wait..that's because it's the same man. This hacker, or L was that detective who confronted the problem from that event head-on and succeeded. "I have also discovered that there are other forces involved with this mystery as well. I cannot fight the with my abilities alone, so I have specifically chosen a variety of gifted people to assist me." This is bad.. if this is something not even he can handle alone, then even the strongest are in danger. "I want the head of each alliance to meet with me in New York City. Not only because we will be able to blend in there, but also because I've found that the murderer is in America." That's exactly were jump city is. Where the tower is. Robin knew he could let anything happen to his city, or his team. "Also, it is imperative that you don't give out your identities, secret or not. All the other details will be sent to each individual privately. Good luck, and be prepared to risk everything." With those final words the transmission finally ended. And the boy wonder knew what he had to do

"L…" Robin muttered. "I have to find him". The other two titans looked over in shock.

"Dude wait!"

"We should talk about this, man!" There was no point in questioning it. His mind was already made up.

"Cyborg, while I'm gone, all of our messaging systems need to be turned off. In the meantime, only you and will be contacting one another." Starfire, who was just coming back from Raven's room, overheard the end of the conversation though the living room entrance. She couldn't possibly let Robin leave like that, especially not after what she just heard. She entered through and walked up to her boyfriend. "Robin…Perhaps you should stay"

He turned around and saw her distraught face. He didn't like leaving her at all, let alone while she was feeling like this, but the situation was too important.

"I can't", he responded. "I'm sorry, but it's a matter of life and death.

"Please, you do not understand-"

"No, you don't understand." Robin interrupted. " If you knew anything about this, about L, especially with his last case, I know you'd think differently."

"But Robin-" He interrupted again, this time with a passionate kiss.  
"I'll be alright. I promise." With that, he set off, leaving Starfire with her overwhelmed feelings. The ultimate misunderstanding.

_New York City, USA  
1:56 PM_

Martin looked at the crowded area surrounding him.

"Wow, he's right. In a place like this, we'll fit right in." Canada isn't all too crowded, so trying to search for someone in the city that never sleeps might be a little more difficult to do. Although, that just might be the point.

"Martin, don't you think it's a little reckless to travel so far, alone I might add, to go looking for a supernatural mass murderer?" Diana questioned, through the speaker of his watch. "And why would you even consider trying to seek out this L guy? "I mean, how can you put your trust in someone that you've never even seen before?"

"I've seen his work ,Di. Besides, He knows a lot more than I do at this point. I won't get anywhere without his help."  
" Whatever. Just don't do anything stupid."  
" Could you not be such a buzz-kill for once?" Martin looked up as he was walking, and saw a tall building with blue-tinted glass. Just like the one L described in his private messages. "Anyway, I need to go. I think I just found the place." He turned off phone and hurried in.

_Diana's room, Quebec_

_2:10 PM_

Diana took of her headphones, thinking about what she was to do to turn the situation in her favor, while Ryuk stared at her, confused.

"There's something I don't get,"Ryuk started. "If you keep bothering your brother like that to quit the investigation, won't that make you look suspicious?"  
"You're missing the point. I knew he wouldn't listen in the first place. But this is how he and I always are. If I didn't say anything at all, I would look even more suspicious than I already do now."  
" You won't be able to fool L that easily you know. Even the real Kira couldn't manage that-"

"Oh, stop worrying Ryuk!",Diana interjected. "I already have a plan…." 

_New York City, USA_

_2:15 PM  
_" 303, 304,…305! Finally!"Martin sighed with relief as he knocked on the door. When the door opened, he didn't see what he expected…it was a girl, somewhere between 18 and 20 years old. A fiery red-head with a pink bow tied in it, in what looked like a cropped school uniform. It was Blossom, all grown up.

"Glad you could make it. Please, come in." Despite her politeness, Martin still reacted as always in this kind of situation.

"Anything for you, babe" he flirted as he threw one of his arms around her. She elbowed him in the chest and smacked his arm away.  
" Shut up, Jonny Bravo!" Both of them brushed themselves off and continued to proceed in. Danny was the first to greet them.

" Oh, great! It looks like the last guy's here now" he said as he stood up with a smile on his face. Martin noticed that there were about four other people in the room, exclude himself and the girl.

"I get it. You guys must be the others L requested help from."

"Who else would we be?", Ben Tennyson commented. "Okay, Ryuzaki. That's everyone. Now would you mind coming out here?" Ryuzaki? That must be alternative alias to 'L', given no one was going to tell each other their full names.

"Alright", the detective responded. The mystery man finally stepped out of the shadows. His hair was a wreck. His clothes were tattered and baggy. He wasn't even wearing shoes. His eyes were completely dilated with dark circles under them, as if he never once slept. Was this really the world's greatest detective? Everyone immediately started questioning him.

"I don't know if we should trust this guy. Is it really okay to be working with him?", Ben remarked. L just stopped and stared.

"Would you really let a murderer go free because I simply do not look the part? If you're not careful, appearances will deceive you. So try not to judge by that alone."

"Ryuzaki's right", Robin added. "We can let something as small as that get in the way of our overall mission. Tennyson shrugged.

"Uh, yeah..sorry.."

"So about this murder", Jeremy asked, "What exactly are we up against?" L climbed into one of the chairs and sat in his trademark fetal postion.

"I'm getting to that. The killer is using something called a 'Death Note'. It's a terrible device that allows you to kill someone just by writing their name inside. Yet it just looks like a little black notebook."

"But if that's who we're after, even with our powers and abilities, how can think to catch him?", Blossom asked, worried. L bit his thumbnail and smiled.

"Oh, we'll catch him"


	3. Code:Phantom

_Quebec, Canada_

Diana came though the portal and into the Center. "This is going to be easier than I thought." She grinned. "America, huh? We're in Canada."

"Don't be so sure", Ryuk muttered. "There's more than one notebook in the human world, and even if there wasn't, it could still be a trick. L is far more clever than you think."  
"Then he'll be doing a lot of traveling. I thought of that possibility. After all, that's why I'm here." Billy flew through the hall on his little hover chair strait to the girl.

"Hi Diana! Long time, No see!",The innocent alien greeted.  
"Hey Billy."  
"What's going on, and where are the other two? I usually don't see you around without an invitation."

" It's an emergency. I need to see M.O.M. right away." They stepped into elevator and went straight up to the main office room. M.O.M. looked up from her desk.

"What is it ?" The girl looked up with a concerned look on her face.

"It's Martin. He's gone missing. And I need to find him".

_Kadic Academy, France_

_3:30 pm_

"France?" Robin questioned. The group of heroes looked around, confused. Jeremy turned towards L.

" I don't understand. I just left here. Besides, I thought you said he was in the U.S."

"It was a test. I want to give the murder a false sense of security. I want to see if he'll follow us. And even if not, I believe that the other killers may have connections to one of us, so we're going to look everywhere." Blossom looked up.

"Others?! You mean there's more?"  
"Yes, but that's not important right now. What we need to do at the moment is have one of our members act as an undercover student with Jeremy, and gather information." Martin glowed with enthusiasm and lifted his hand.

"I'll do it! I already have experience in boarding school!" Just as he finished talking, one of the female students was walking by, and of course, he couldn't control himself. He immediately zoomed over to her. "Hey, I'm kind of new around here, so since you're a resident would you mind teaching me some French kissing?" The others looked on in disappointment as Martin was getting cursed at and smacked around with a purse. Ryuzaki face-palmed.

"It should go without saying that Martin will not be the one doing this. In fact, you'll be the best person for the job, Danny." As the plans were being made, Jeremy's phone starting buzzing in his pocket.  
"Uh, hang on guys, I got a phone call", he interrupted.

"Hold out your phone so that everyone can hear the conversation, L demanded. Blossom looked away in disgust. Jeremy, uncomfortable but understanding of the detective's will, did as he said, and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Jeremy, It's Aelita. We've got an activated tower! Hurry down here so you can help us while we're in Lyoko"  
_"Okay, I'm on my way. In the meantime, I know you're good with computers, so set it up to where you can virtualize yourselves.

"_Alright." _Jeremy shut his phone, his face filled with worry. Not just about the tower, but also that everyone had just heard everything.

"Lyoko?" Danny wondered out loud.  
"What on Earth is that?" Ben added. Jeremy lifted his hands up in defeat.

"It's a virtual world that's connected to this one. Whatever happens there can affect us here. But this needs to stay between us, okay?"

"That won't be a problem",Ryuzaki nodded. "Now you and Danny go and take care of this 'Lyoko' problem. The rest of us will catch up. So the two of them hurried to the underground factory. However, no one was aware that Diana was close behind. She had been sent through another portal from the Center straight to France, using the technology M.O.M. gave her to track down Martin. She was quietly hiding behind the corner of a building watching Martin and analyzing the people around him, including the two who had just ran off. "So this must be L's new task force", She whispered.

_Underground factory, Kadic Academy_

"Wow, this is incredible!", Danny said in awe, as Jeremy rushed to his computer.

"Yeah, but if you're not careful, this stuff can also be deadly" He put his headphones on. "Alright guys, I'm here. What's happening?" Ulrich was the first to respond.  
" It's William, and he brought a couple of scyphozoas with him again! But that's not all. There's several other monsters here trying keep us busy while those go for Aelita!"He stabbed one of the crabs in it's eye. Yumi was fighting William, and Odd was escorting Aelita to the tower, while trying to keep the scyphozoas away.

"I sure do wish we had backup!", Odd groaned, while dodging another attack. "Lazer arrow!" He shouted as he shot at the creature, but it barely did anything. "Oh crap! Jeremy, I'm out if arrows!" Jeremy put his hand to his head.

" Hang on, and make sure Aelita runs for it!" Danny looked on as they were fighting for their lives. He thought about it for a moment, and realized that there was still something he could do.

"I have an idea! I'm getting into one the scanners!"

"What?! But you're not even-"

"It's okay, I've done things like this before. I'M GOING GHOST!" Jeremy watched in shock as Danny transformed into a different being. "Okay, I'm off. Go ahead and start scanning." Jeremy was still frozen. Danny chuckled "Dude relax. You look like you've seen a gho-…oh." The boy shook it off and took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's get going" he agreed as he turned back to his screen. The half ghost flew through the scanners and morphed into Lyoko, just like he had done with his own computer games. In order to remain unnoticed, Danny turned invisible, and partially overshadowed Odd. His eyes starting glowing bright green, overwhelmed with power.

"What the heck?!" Odd freaked out as he started blasting the scyphozoas with green energy beams. "This would be so awesome if I knew what I was doing!" The lyoko warrior started flying through the virtual air with Danny's powers, destroying all the creatures, with the exception of William, who was no longer in sight. "Woohoo!" Once the XANA monsters were out of the way, Odd landed safely, and Danny, who was still invisible, phased back out. Ulrich and Yumi's jaws dropped as the mischevious blonde flexed and grinned, as if he was in control the whole time. And of course, the tower was ultimately deactivated, as always.

Phenton quickly left the new world, making sure no one knew he was there in the first place. Jeremy was stunned.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?!",he blurted out in absolute astonishment.

"I'm sorta part-phantom, so I just get to be awesome like that", Danny laughed.

" Well you'd better get out of here, before my friends see you", Jeremy said as he heard his friends coming out of the scanners. When Danny saw them, coming he became transparent again and flew to the top corner of the room. The tech boy smiled at his companions. "It sure is good to be back!"

"Jeremy!", Aelita belted as she ran over and threw her arms around him.

"Welcome home", Ulrich chimed in  
" So's how's the investigation coming along?", Yumi asked. Jeremy sighed.

"All I can say is that you guys need to keep any personal information to yourselves. Everything else is classified."  
"Okay, okay", Odd responded, disrupting the current topic, "But did you see what I did?! I was all like _pew pew pew! _And they were all like _kablam..."_ Danny looked over everyone, watching how they were interacting with each other. He smiled, thinking about how they were just like his own friends.

_Kadic Campus _

_6:28 PM_

"So Jeremy, is this what it's like for you all the time?", Danny asked as he browsed through his surroundings.  
"You have no idea." The boy groaned. "It gets pretty tiring when something comes to our world, just to cause trouble every day".  
" I think I can relate to that." Jeremy raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? How?"  
"Well, while you fight off creatures from a virtual world, I fight off creatures from a ghost world. I have to save the Earth as just as much as you ."  
" Maybe, but no one knows about what I do. At least you get to take credit for being a hero."  
"Are you kidding? Up until a year ago, the general public saw me as an enemy. Because according to most people, ghosts are evil."  
"Wow, we have a lot more in common than I thought", Jeremy admitted. "Anyway, maybe we should check on Ryuzaki and the others.

"Good Idea."

Jeremy pulled out his phone and dialed L's private number.  
_ "Perfect timing Jeremy. So where are you and Danny?", the detective started in.  
"I'm showing him around my campus. If he's going to be an undercover student here, he needs to know all the ins and outs of this place."_

"_You're absolutely right",L agreed.  
"and what about you, Ryusaki?"_

"_The rest of us are staying behind the scenes in a nearby apartment. But don't worry. I've already bugged the security cameras around Kadic, so I'll know exactly what's going on at all times." _Talk about creepy. Jeremy still had issues with trusting this guy, and this certainly didn't help matters. He had such a bizarre way of doing things, so bizarre that nobody quite understood it. Although, that could be the point. If L did things the obvious way, it might result in more victims in the future. So it's better just to go with it for now

"_Okay_, _I'll talk you again when we have more information."_

"So what did he say?," Danny asked.  
"He knows where we are and what we're doing.",Jeremy uneasily responded. "But we need act natural. In the mean time, why don't I introduce you to my friends?" Jeremy pointed out the same group of students Danny saw earlier in Lyoko. They were hanging out just across the way.  
"Sure, let's go!" The two boys paced over to the other kids, who seemed to be equally happy with getting aquainted.  
"Hey guys,"Jeremy greeted.  
Ulrich crossed his arms.

"We're have you been?", He questioned, concerned.  
"Sorry, but I had to help this guy out with some stuff, Jeremy explained, gesturing to Danny. " He's new here, and he still doesn't quite know everything about our school just yet."  
"Okay, so who's the new guy?", Odd asked.  
" Nice to meet you. I'm Danny",Phenton responded.


End file.
